Harry Lee,Potter:Return Of The Dragonriders
by st.anger
Summary: is the wizarding world ready for the return of the dragonriders? follow harry lee-potter, and his dragon, aquarisa, and you will see. Xover with: Eragon, Stargate Sg-1,Jackie Chan's Rush Hour 1. Hogwart's won't know what hit it RavenclawHarry!


this is my first official fanfiction, based on defiant, originally written by genhoss, this si the au version of his story, which im going to work on aswell, later.

The differences will basically be the timelines, this will be set around season 3 in Stargate SG-1, but with my oc's as sg-1.

Pairings will be:

Harry/Cho

the story will be a x-over with:

Harry Potter

Rush Hour 1 (jackie chan)

Eragon (only slightly)

other about:

i have a small case of dyslectics, aswell as dyscalcylics, or whatever it goes by in english.

i recently worked out the perfect plot for the story, i have had the main idea in my mind for a month, and i have been dying to write something, also, correct me if you notice any errors in the text.

now, let's start.

i won't write this story in chapters, i will split it up in parts, where it will fit.

Summary:Is the wisarding and the muggle world ready to accept another rider? (part 1 in the series)

Webs - Escaping (part 1 in the series)

Chapter 1:

Prequel - Lost, Stones and Letters.

* * *

Harry James Potter, a normal boy at the age of 7 were hunting with dudley and his uncle vernon, of course, they only used him for carrying the bags, and anything heavy.

Harry was walking around, it was in the middle of the night, when one normal of his age would be asleep, but that wasn't the case for young harry.

He decided to go out on a private hunt, so he at least could get a decent meal, or a half decent one, if it would matter, they were in the forest, like usually on the summers, his uncle and cousin would get out for a hunting trip, and they would always force harry to come with them, now, he were looking around causually, and trying to sneak up on a raindeer, which he had spotted earlier, and now were tracking silently, with a dart in his hand, and a few more in his pockets, he were just about to attack it, and he had even raised his arm, just in time to throw the dart, though, it missed, because of a sudden unexpected blinding light.

'I will never find that thing again' The kid thought silently to himself, mourning over the runaway raindeer, he at least managed to find the dart a metre and a half away, and he found a strange oceanblue stone there aswell, it was quite large, but he managed to keep it hidden, none the less, in his pocket (which was in his killer-whale-sized cousin's old jeans, that harry now used, due to his relatives only giving him dudley's old hand-me-downs, instead of any real own clothes)

He realized that this stone could probably bring him a fortune,if sold to the right man,maybe he could sneak aside tomorrow, and never need to return to his relatives.

Inspector Lei Lee were patrolling the streets of hongkong, only to stop when he saw a car open, and a white, fat man who looked to be larger than a killerwhale were dragging a small boy, who looked to be no older than 6 by his ears, and he could only make out a few words, of what was being said.

"IM TELLING YOU, FREAKY BASTARD, YOU ARE OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

He hit the boy, and that's when Lei's instincts hit in, he rushed towards the man, not caring about the traffic, which he disturbed by running right through it.

(Are there any problems here?) Lee asked, curiously in chinese.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I wonder, is there a problem here, sir?"

"No, im leaving this freak here, he have been nothing but a burden to me, just get on with your work"

This caught Lee's attention.

'Looks like this child have nowhere else to stay, and may just be the son i have always wanted to have' Lee thought to himself, and a plan began to form in his head.

The fat man got back into his car, and Lee watched it driving away on the street, probably towards the airport, to never be seen again.

"Hello, are you okay, child?"

Harry woke up, from his blackout, as he called them, they usually happened every time there had been a heavy beating from his uncle, and no, im not talking about chess, or something stupid like that.

Harry nodded, still feeling uncomfortable with his new sorroundings.

"Do you have anywhere to stay here?" Lee asked, already guessing the answer.

"No, sir" the child said, in an unusually formal tone.

"You know, i got a room over" Lee replied, with a grin spreading over his asian facial-features.

The boy replied by grinning himself, and finally decided to stand up.

"So, where are we going to?" Harry asked the kind looking man with the funny accent.

"Just around the corner, we have to wait though, i still have work for another few hours,i have to report to the station, so i can take a day off"

**3 months later.**

Harry had taken a liking to Lee, and happily agreed, when Lee had asked him if he wanted to get adopted.

The strangest was when one day, Harry, now going by his chinese name, Harry Lee were alone in Lee's old apartment, a normal day, when Lei were gone at work.

Harry woke up from his sleep, by a strange pecking sound, that's when he realized it was coming from the blankets, which laid safetly hidden in his box, where he had all his private belongings.

He walked slowly towards the box, not really understanding what all sound was about, when he remembered that this was same box as where he had hidden his stone, that he found that night while hunting with his 'relatives' , as he now saw Lei as more family than the Dursley's ever had been to him, maybe the father figure he never had.

He opened the box, and noticed that the blankets were moving,wait, why would a blanket with a rock be moving, if not...

"It's an egg!" Harry half-yelled to himself in awe

and indeed, said egg cracked open, revealing what could only be described as a beautiful sky-blue colored dragon, who would become his friend, for many years to come.

**4 years later.**

Of course, when he told Lei, he thought Harry were just imagining things at first, until he saw the young dragon himself, and trough some kind of bond, hiro and she was now named aquaria, and she told him the legend about the dragon riders, who used to exist thousand of years ago,in our world, orginally, they were the beacon of light, until a traitor were among their mists, and killed almost every single dragon, until only a few were left in hiding, and one of these left an egg, 3 more dragons left eggs, and harry had found one of those.

ever since the day he met aquarisa, the first time she saw him, her nose touched him, and he got the mark of the riders at his hand.

Keeping a dragon secret in hongkong had been quite hard, so Lei and Harry were soon forced to move out of town, to the far away country, in the middle of nowhere.

During the last 4 years, harry had recived matrial arts training personally by lei, and he had learned drunken fist, wushu, and simular matrial arts styles, and he was quickly mastering it, due to his enhanced senses, as a rider.

Harry woke up, it was his 11'th birthday today, and he went up for breakfast, while aquarisa were out, hunting for wild animals, nearby.

Even if the army did find her, they would have to put up hell of a fight, since the dragon's scales had became harder to crack during the last thousand years, if they managed to even hurt her (at least, according to aquarisa).

Harry and Lei were sitting on the breakfast table, eating some sandwiches silently, when Lei spoke up.

"Congratulations on your birthday, kid" He said, quite happily to Harry, though, still tiredly (it was early in the morning)

"Thanks, Lee"

"I got you a gift, you will love it, but you will get it this evening, i still need to go a few hours to work, you know" He replied sadly.

"It's no problem, i don't mind waiting at all" Harry replied, his accent had started to sound formal, almost like a younger version of Lee, but he still looked like his dad, and somehow, his ears had became pointy (not as pointy as an elf, but still not like a human), which was quite hard to hide.

"So, what do you..." Lee stopped mid-sentence, and looked towards the window, as the paranoid police inspector he were, he was always on guard.

'Little one, i smell an owl nearby, she said that she is carrying a letter for you' Aquarisa said, trough their mental link.

'Owl, why would an owl be here? show her the way, and try not to hurt her'

'Allright, little one, happy birthday, by the way'

"I will take it" Harry said, signaling Lei's thoughts

"Allright" Lee replied, with an odd expression on his face.

The owl flew in, and he gave it, he assumed it was a she, some water, which he got in a cup, for her to drink, it hooted it's thanks, and flew over to said cup, and started drinking, Harry read the letter, and it seemed to be from some kind of wizarding school in england, which his parents had wanted him to start at, before they died.


End file.
